harvianfandomcom-20200214-history
Reefs
Reefs is one of the four districts of the Harvian Islands. It includes the towns Thousand Apples and West Rock. The State is very politicaly active and is a great tourist attraction. The state is governed by Harvian politcian Simon Vase-Sheraldin. History Reefs was the latest island to be found, by a friend of Thomas Harves, English-German explorer Fredrick Reefs. The island quickly grew in population because of the very fertile soil in Thousand Apples. Soon after the island became an official entity in 1998, the last of all the islands to do so. In 2000 because of conflicts between the Samoans and German-Dutch population, West Rock was designated as a town for Samoans. West Rock had already existed for some time since the 1950's but became an official settlement in 2001. It was home to many Muslims and Samoans. The island has become an amazing tourist destination because of the Gaping Tony in West Rock and the interesting Oktoberfest, Chistmas festivals, and history of Thousand Apples.﻿ Transportaion Interstate tansportation comes between the Reefs Train Way ran by the Govenment. It makes 12 stops along the coast of Reefs, most stops in West Rock and only two in Thousand Apples. Other means of transportation are: Carriageway 4 which connects TA to WR and Reefs District Airport which is along C4 and makes small ammounts of international flights but alot of domesict flights. Demographics The state is made up of about 14,000 people with about 57% of the people German or Dutch. This is the only state where Samoans aren't the majority of the people. Samoans and Tongans make up about 40% of the population. The other three percent is mainly Irish and Americans. Reilgion is also different from the rest of the Harves. While most of the Country is Christian Reefs is only 54% Chistian, 44% Muslim, 1% Jewish, and 1% other. Along with being different 60% of the state is white/cacuaisan, 25% native, 10% African, 3% Arab, 2% other. Politics The state isn't progressive or has ever elected a far-right leader. In 1980 the state held it's first election and had Quintin Bedford as there Govenor of the newly found Working Families Party. Vert Party and Working Families Party where both founded in Thousand Apples and about 98% of the people in the town are registered with those two parties. Quintin served one, four year term as Governor. He would later go on to be the mayor of West Rock. Then from 1984-1996, using all three of his terms, Socialist Party of Harvia's leader at the time Paul Jackson was governor. He boosted Tourist economy and his state tax plan is still in tact today. In 1996 former Farmer Thomas DeHien of the Working Families Party became governor. He only served one term and was defeated 70 - 30 percent in the next election. In 2000 - 2008 Party of Unity's, (Now combined with the Socalists), Ollie Redford became governor. In 2007 he became Impeached after a document leaked that his campiagn in 2004 was rigged. In 2008, Larry Washington, became governor after being mayor of Thousand Apples for over 30 years. Larry was also the founder of the WFP. He stepped down from all his political rolls in 2010 when Marcus Villanova of the WFP became the new governor. Since late 2012, the party Green Harvia, which is quite similar to the Vert Party but more nation-wide, has increased in influence in the state. Category:District Category:Reefs